


Mission Log #16

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [16]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cliffhangers, Crushes, Doctors, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hospital, Injury, Parallels, Pilots, Pilots X Medics, Resistance, Surgery, Unresolved Romantic Tension, medics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #16

**Mission Log #16**

**Location:** The Raddus

 **Operative:** Maj. Mac

 **Squad:** White

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Connected to Mission Log #14)

Mac opened the medical bay blast door to see both Tallie and Jessika impatiently waiting outside of Jaycob's room.

"Jess? Captain Lintra? How's he doing?"

Jessika tried to hold her tears back. She bit her lip and took deep breaths.

"He's in critical condition. And with how fast we had to evacuate D'Qar, we don't know if we have the right supplies on board to treat him."

Lintra answered, also struggling to prevent herself from crying.

"But is he stable?"

"Yes, for now."

Jessika, after remaining silent, finally gathered the strength to speak.

"I-I can't stand to see him like this. Excuse me."

She pushed herself out of the room.

"Jess, wait..."

Mac tried to prevent her from leaving, but it was too late. She left Lintra and Mac to await the results.

"I-it's Tallie, by the way. That's what everybody calls me."

"Oh, ok then, Tallie. I'm Mac."

He raised his hand for a quick greeting. She took it.

"How long have you known him?"

She questioned.

"For years, I've been with him since the beginning of Blue Squad."

"Oh...really?"

"Mmhm."

"So it must've been a shocker when I was promoted to Blue Leader then, huh?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said it _didn't_ surprise me. But, I know Jaycob picked you for a reason. You did good out there, he'd be proud."

"Pfft. Thanks. But if it weren't for my lousy escorting he probably wouldn't be in there right now."

"Oh don't even pull that card Captain, you know this isn't your fault."

"I-I know but-"

"Lintra, you're fine. What's your relationship with him anyways?"

She blushed.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure if I-Ummm. It's probably nothing. I don't even know if he would say."

"You're together aren't you?"

Tallie's eyes widened.

"Uhhh-I-"

"Tallie, chill. I'm not going to say anything, but you have to know."

"Know what?"

"Relationships and the Resistance don't go together."

"Yes, I know. We both know this."

"Do you love him?"

"I-"

A medical droid burst through the door.

"Captain, Commader Flesio is in stable condition. We were barely able to save his leg, but it's done. We did the best we could."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he is unconscious. I'd recommend-"

“I’ll come back later, I just...wanna see him.”

She pushed past the droid before it could finish.

"She's an impatient one isn't she?"

A sudden voice said, approaching from behind. It was Doctor Madelyn Yvonili, the Resistance's head surgeon and combat medic.

"Well well well, if it isn't _the_ Doctor Mads!"

She smiled and shrugged, extending her hand.

"At your service."

Mac took it, but didn't let go.

 _So the rumors are true._

She was a beautiful human, with long brown hair that was pulled into a pony-tail to avoid getting in the way of her work. She was the same height as him, and wore her white scrubs and black boots, freshly cleaned. She was intelligent, passing the Resistance doctorate exam with flying colors and displaying remarkable skill in both surgery and combat training. Numerous pilots, especially White Squad, had the biggest crush on her. Unlike most of the other non-combat personnel, Mads knew  _everyone_. Well, everyone except Mac.

"Uhhhh, hello?"

She snapped her other fingers in front of his face. Mac shook out of it and released her.

"Sorry doc, just got lost in your eyes is all."

She scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh jeez, that was bad. Why don't you start with your name, _pilot_."

Drawing emphasis on the last word, she flashed the infamous flirty smile everyone raved about. However, this was the first time Mac's ever seen it with his own eyes. He was already long gone.

"Uhhhh...I..."

"Hmm, it's worse than I thought."

"Is there a diagnosis?"

"Yeah, stupidity."

"What?"

"Come on pilot, you know the rules. I'm already busy enough as it is, I don't have time to fulfill everyone's premature crushes. I know what people think of me, I'm flattered, but it's simply too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. I don't think I can handle that kind of pressure, let alone share it with someone else. What Commander Flesio and Captain Lintra have is all their own, they know the consequences."

"And let me guess...you don't?"

"I've never had the pleasure of knowing. I'm a professional. Unlike you boys, I try to keep my personal life outside of work."

"I see. Well, that's a shame because I'd love to get to know you better...outside of here."

Mads lifted her eyebrows, then looked at the ground. She bit her lip and smirked.

"That's tempting, pilot."

"Mac."

"Right. Mac. Well, like I said-"

Mac's communicator pinged. He raised the device to his mouth.

"Go ahead."

"Mac, we got a situation. Get to the bridge, ASAP."

"Copy."

Dismissing the transmission, Mac looked back at Mads.

"Duty calls, pilot."

She said, with disappointment in her eyes.

"Sorry, Doc. But if you need me, you know where to find me."

Mac concluded, pointing toward the hangar. He then winked at her and took off toward the lifts.

**End of Mission**


End file.
